somewhere only we know
by Oluhasuu
Summary: what's worse? doubt your existence 'cause nobody knows you exists? or have a life that is an illusion?. -Let's both accept the fact that we've encountered, and the fact of the falling reality, hold it in our arms, and sink with it.-
1. a mirage or a whisful dream

**A mirage or a wishful dream?**

At the bottom of the crack in the ice, where Pitch left him to rot, Jack sits still. Reviving the memories of his human life.

"Did you see that!?" he asked, excited about the memory. Baby Tooth tweeted. She couldn't see into his memory, "I had a sister!" "I saved her!." He contemplates the revelations, and looked up to see the moon peeking out. "That's why you chose me," he whispered to the Man in the Moon. "I'm a Guardian." And the moon shone a little brighter.

Happy yet, feeling a little nagging in the back of his head. Like someone tugging a strand of hair. He lowered his head and, in with blurry eyes filled with pain and exhaustion mumble something, so slow, so low,

"..he… s….r..ht"

That not even baby tooth, who had already climbed to his hood near his ear, could hear.

And they took off, to help the guardians, to save the children, to defeat Pitch.

To make his purpose worth…

A/N: Okay my first try in fanfic in general, and what better way that with my favorite fandom, after reading more than 100 fics (no kidding) a bunny plot kick me in the head and I listen to it.

A have no beta reader (yet) so there must be some errors and etc… if you know of someone and you think can help me…  
COME AT ME MATE! XD

R&R!


	2. clearing what wasn't done

**Clearing what wasn't **

The difficult is not the war, but what it lefts behind. After the defeat of Pitch, the first thing in the list they wanted to do was sleep and maybe the wisest. But there was so much to do that. Even if wanted, their bodies were in overdrive, wanted to close their eyes but, the mind told them there were places to clean, keep up the activities to not lose the lights just reclaimed or were left.

The Easter's disaster wasn't mentioned for a while…

Not too long time passed before the guardians could get a hang of work rate, and left the basics instructions to their workers, and tried to rest for a while. Jack for his part, since winter season had just finished and wouldn't start at the other side of the globe for a while, helped as much as he could (though Bunny didn't left him past the tunnels, something Sandy saw with suspicious eyes, didn't help that North and Tooth were in tense silence avoiding talking, mm…weird)

As they rested near the fireplace of the North Pole, Jack was sitting on top a table with a leg dangling, drumming his fingers in the staff, at the end of the group, biting his lower lip with eyes downcast. "Ahh...finally a good deserved rest" said bunny as he stretched his legs at the front of the chimney. "Tomorrow!" with a fist barely upright. "We will celebrate! With lots of drinks and food! the welcome of Jack Frost as a guardian! as well as our victory! Dah!" (even with effort, the proclaim comes with less strength, than know for someone like North.),

Tooth and Sandy only chuckle at the action

At the back of her view, Tooth looks and gets up to approach Jack, and softly says "are you okay?". Jack only lifts up his eyes a little but glances to where the rest are "yeah, just…thinking"

_Hair as gold burning hot _

_Red shoes spinning and digging in pieces of colorful glass_

"?" "are you concerned about Bunny?", Jack looks at her, then to Bunny, who is trying to kick North's leg. "that too… I understand his burst of anger, but I just wish…". A gentle hand is placed at his shoulder "it's okay Jack, we forgive you, we understand the slip off; Bunny just need to sort his head about it, after all he's an egg hard to crack (ha! My pun, ejem…)" at this he swirls so suddenly that Tooth steps back surprised.

"It wasn't like that!", silence surrounded the room, the rest of the guardians turns to look at the pair. A flick of an ear is made. Jack stands up but steps down to the floor.

"I…I wasn't with Pitch because I wanted it!" he looks at the rest with wide anxious eyes, desperate to make his point across. He's starting to like them, but he can't stand that! Being accused of something he hadn't done and be "forgiven" for it. It sounds like they think they're better than him and he's being given a chance to prove himself at them.

"then how did ya' got the tooth box uh?" bunny said in an irksome mood, because he had been holding back a snarky retort all the while, when his home was the last to be arranged, and had to have the cold spirit anywhere of his home. "I don't think you found it dropped on the floor or that Pitch gave it to you so easy without a catch". In his opinion, the winter spirit shouldn't be allowed anywhere near the Warren and all the things he ruined with his absence.

Jack gaze fiercely to the rabbit and with a powerful tone says "I heard it, a voice calling me. After dropping Sophie and about to go back, it lured me to a hole, and honestly? I lost all focus in anything else. I found myself in Pitch Lair and the minifairies" his voice lowered a tone and gave a pleaded look, "I was going to free them but the voice sounded again and looking for the source, I came across Pitch. From then on, he played with me, making go around until he transport me to one of the tunnels, the rest? (he sighs and gazed down) you can figure out"

Sandy was a little lost at the beginning of the outburst but now he could piece together the situation and the reason of the tense atmosphere at the tunnels.

"ohh? So you're telling me Pitch just dropped the case to you and ta dah!" the bunny lift his paws in exclamation and came closer to the boy as glares at him, face to face, "you expect me to believe you that?". Jack is not so easy intimidated, he has been closer with things a lot bigger and scary, and does the same as bunny "it's the truth! If you believe it or not is up to you, you just don't want to accept it, since you're still in denial of me being chosen!". Bunny rears back at the statement, since a little part of him knows it, yes he's right, he still doesn't trust him.

North looks at jack, analyzing him and looking for something that could contradict what he's saying and meets jack's eyes. "you don't believe me" is not a question, he turns to Tooth, but can't say what she must be thinking. Just as he's about to look for a final solace, a small hand is already at his elbow and a calm amber look is there. The whispering of the sand moving guides him to the couch, and sandy ties a rope to the rest of them and drags them off to the work room of North, to give a "little" lecture.

Because he knows better, and knows Jack far longer than any of them. And deep down, he trust him, has _faith._ He's a good child, a lonely one, that has seen the good and bad, he has brought to a desolate season a reason to be liked and expected (more so than Christmas) to all around and everybody.

North stand up last time for him

It's his turn now


	3. A little peak into the kaleidoscope

**A little peak into the kaleidoscope**

"_**I'm so sorry"**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

"_**Don't want you to die"**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

"_**I don't want to disappear"**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

"_**You need to find your purpose, if no; then you have to make it"**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

"_**I'm sorry"**_

* * *

He's worried. Moving from foot to foot in the couch, he's looking to where the rest went, isn't too far but he doesn´t dare to go to peek…yet. He doesn't know what would Sandy is going to do, but he trust the little man.

After all, he is the only one he has interacted in some but valuables occasions.

Can't say if the rest will share his feelings. He _wants _them to put a little more of faith in him; it's been too long without company, _friendship_.

But if it cannot helped, then he will not push it, he would do his duty as a guardian of that there's no doubt, he just won't interact with the rest of the guardians (well, except sandy).

He falls over the couch spread all over and tries to take a nap. Just a moment to sleep…

To drift away from the problems, for at least for a little while…

_ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss ss_

_Over the canopy of trees filled with withered leaves, or without any of it. _

_Right and left, up and down, a blur of movement is seen. _

_The wind dragging whispers of laugh all over the place._

_At the ground, a blur of pale pink color of a pashmina coat can be seen, moving at random directions, but somehow where the laugh is heard. _

"_You do know that if I manage to climb up to at least one, you're doomed!"_

_Rustle of leaves, dark green and brown colors mix in the air_

_And a chuckle_

"_That's a part of me that you're playing with like a yoyo!"_

"_Jajaja, and I have no intention to drop or lose __you__, so little faith_ _~ (fake sadness)"_

"_Still!" _

_ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss ss_

At the workplace the silent man is…not being so silent

Sandy is reprimanding North, Tooth and Bunny for being so quickly to judge; because really! Even with the small amount of time they had interacted with Jack, they should have grasped a general idea of how, even being naughty, he is true at heart and kind.

And they realize that is true, Jack has nothing but help even if he didn't want to be a guardian, he could just go away after have obtained his tooth box and came back! Even after they take him out and he had lost their trust.

Even Bunny, though it's hard for him to admit it. Given his own background and character, it's difficult to trust so easily at others; and the disaster of the Easter '68 doesn't help much. But Bunny has to give the kid some credit; he helped them, no, he SAVED them of not fading

Given final glances at each other, they agreed to it. "The last he deserves from us, is that we mistrust him" said Tooth with a sad tone; her wings for once, still and her feet in the ground. An awkward silence filled the place, they didn't know now how to approach Jack about it.

"Better start then! We can't leave him alone; poor kid must be filling his head with silly worries!" North marched to open the door, rejuvenated. Being followed by the rest; they have to make it up to "their" child, one that, until now, has been neglected.

* * *

_**A/N **_

**Wow. Now I know how the authors feel.**

**Thank you **_**werekit**__** for following my fic! :'D you have no idea how delighted I felt that someone is follow the story.**_

_**So many views and visitors (dunno de diference) but…COME ON PEOPLE! At least say "good" "bad". Maybe it's me being deseperate.**_

_**The next chapter don't think it's gonna come so soon as this but I will do my best!**_


End file.
